


Sunrise at the sunset

by Primrose_Kim



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anywho theyre idiots, But hes there, Destiny may be cruel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hongjoong is trying, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lots of Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Pls theyre tryinf, Romance??, San is pretty brief, Seonghwa is s a d, Seonghwa needs a hug????, Shy Park Seonghwa, Soft Kim Hongjoong, but fate is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Kim/pseuds/Primrose_Kim
Summary: The moon has brief moments with the sun; only two a day at the sunrise and sunset. They cannot interact with one another otherwise; for it could cause chaos.Alas, these two resemble the two-, but fate cannot let them end up like the sun and moon, destined to be apart.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop  
> I've had this on my mind for a while sO  
> I'm writing it. Finally (only three chapters worth, but..djjdjdjs)  
> Read the end notes please!  
> (Told in seonghwas point of view)

His soften gaze fell on the laughing man a little aways; his smile lighting up the people around him; all following in sync, laughing after him. They seemed to chat happily among themselves, chuckling ever so often. Seonghwas simply watched from afar, ignoring the pain tugging at hid heart; believing destiny refused to let him get closer to the cherry haired man with a smile that lights up the world. Why would she let him get close to someone so warm and beautiful? He's cold. He's so cold and stoic, so why? Destiny doesn't deem them fit, no matter how he yearns to gather the courage to talk to the other man. 

Feeling a gently nudge, Seonghwa tore his gaze from the man, eyes landing on his best friend- San- noting the pitying.. No sympathetic look he had; his lips drawn back into a frown. He asked the same question he always does; Seonghwa already knowing what was going to be said. 

"Why not go talk to him?"

And of course they both knew the answer he had; pain twisting in his words as he uttered out a simple. 

"Destiny won't allow it."

Ignoring the way his friend scoffed at the answer, he turned his gaze back to where the man last stood, sighing through his nose when he saw that he was gone. 

Seonghwa felt a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing circles on it. It wasn't a pitying touch; not at all. It was a saddened touch; one that expresses disappointment and worry. Seonghwa couldn't understand Sans feelings and thoughts, as San couldn't understand his. 

"Don't worry, San-ah. I'm okay."

A hushed whisper, twisted with an ugly lie. Who let such ugly lies fall past his lips? Himself, fittingly enough. Little does he know, he's lying to himself, desperately trying to keep his head above the darkened waters. 

San merely squeezed tighter; before disappearing moments after, leaving Seonghwa completely alone, drifting within his thoughts. 

\--------  
\------  
\----  
\--  
-

It's time, a softened voice rang out through his head; a tingling sensation spreading throughout his body as he silently walked along the road. His gaze fell onto the ground, his foot kicking a pebble away; humming a gentle song under his breath. 

Until-

"Oh, excuse me!"

Seonghwa, startled, looked up; his eyes landing on the beautiful man from before, his name almost falling past his lips, instead a soft gasp had. 

Quietly, he replies, bashfully looking down; his heart screaming for him to stay longer. To talk as long as destiny allows it; pushing the boundaries of her wrath. H

"It's alright."

The other, Hongjoong, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Seonghwa watching the movement calmly; eyes darting around. He slipped his tongue over his dry lips, gesturing behind him;

"You should probably get to wherever you're going.. Since you seem to be in a rush." 

"Oh! You're right! I'm so sorry, I have to go-"

And with that, he rushed away; Seonghwa watching as he disappeared from view. Silently, he continued on with his day, ignoring the cold chill settling back in his heart, where warmth had sat moments ago. 

Destiny? Perhaps. Perhaps he's simply afraid to face the beautiful man; fearing the warmth he receives around him. 

Alas, Seonghwa will never know; for he cannot interfere with destiny and her cruel plans. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong had a single goal in mind; befriending the man who looked far too pained for his age. Will this be a success? Or will he have to try again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in hongjoongs point of view!  
> Please read end notes!

Laughing loudly, his eyes fell on a man sitting afar, their gazes missing one another; him unable to look away from the soft glow the other emits. His silver hair brushed off to the side; his darken eyed holding a certain sadness one is unable to identify, unless having felt it themselves. Being shook out of his thoughts by a voice speaking next to him, he tore his gaze from the man. He couldn't help at wonder if he should approach the man, give him the happiness he felt. Seeing his eyes; the pain hidden away, only made Hongjoongs drive to speak to him stronger. 

Hushed whispers surrounded him as he made his way down the halls, to the others classroom, having asked the man's friend San; who had sighed in relief, practically begging him to go talk to him. It had surprised Hongjoong, curiosity blooming at the others words. 

"He believes in destiny. He believes his destiny is worsened everyday, every second he breaths; but I don't think thats the case. Destiny may be cruel, but she knows her limits; as she cannot keep fate from interfering. His destiny, his fate, is not the one he believes."

It had been spoken with such certainty, it sent shivers down Hongjoongs spine; a cool warmth spreading throughout his body. He couldn't leave such a man alone; not after those words spoken to him. 

Arriving at the classroom, his mind blanked, fear gripping at his heart; his head spinning. How should he approach him? He doesn't know his name, let alone his personality. He simply assumed his story, how lonely he must be; he doesn't truly know. How should he, haven only spoke to the other a few times; ranging to a simple hello or goodbye, nothing more, nothing less. 

"Excuse me." 

Breathing out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his eyes landed on the beautiful man he had been wishing to speak too; who looked awkward, standing with his books clutched close to his chest, eyes adverted to the floor. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stand in the way."

Hongjoong stepped aside, his heart racing in his chest as the other stepped out, brushing past him with a mumble of its okay. 

  
"Wait,"

He grabbed a hold of the others arm, feeling the way he tensed under his hand, turning slowly on his heel. Hongjoong watched as his tongue glided across his lips, a pale pink creeping onto his cheeks. 

"Yes?"

"Oh, uhm.. I'm Hongjoong.. And, I was wondering if you'd like to go get coffee sometime?"

A fury of emotions seemed to cross the man's face, one lingering the longest; pain. Hesitation? Both? Perhaps. 

The other bit his lower lip, his hand finding his way to cover the bottom half of his face, staring at Hongjoong with wide eyes, as though he couldn't believe his ears. 

"You want to get coffee with me?"

He seemed taken aback. That was fair; considering Hongjoong never made a move to talk to him before this. Gingerly, he nods in reply, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yes. And uhm, can I know your name?"

"I.. I'm Park Seonghwa. Of course, I'd love to get coffee and with you, Hongjoong-ah. When?"

Hongjoong didn't think that far ahead, his mind running in circles. He hadn't expected the other to accept, let alone bother speaking to him. He's noticed him watch from afar; briefly, but never had he really approached to chat. 

"Oh, well, we can exchange numbers and discuss when sometime?"

It seemed like a simple offer, until Seonghwa recoiled back, as if he had realized something he forgotten momentarily. His eyes fell on the ground, a hushed whisper surrounding him. 

"I'm not sure if I can."

Hongjoong couldn't help at wonder if his reasoning is as San had said. Him believing destiny; which isn't wrong. But, destiny cannot subject someone to a fate like this. Fate and destiny go hand in hand; nonetheless they are different. Fate would never allow this. 

"Seonghwa-, it's alright if you can't. We can likely find a time some other way, yeah?" 

Reassuring, that's the way to go. He doesn't understand Seonghwas reasonings; pushing them won't help the other to open up either.. Even if he doesn't agree. It's alright. 

Startled, Seonghwa looked up, catching Hongjoongs eyes; his mouth falling open in a surprise "oh". 

"I.. I'd like that. Thank you, Hongjoong-ah. I suppose I'll be seeing you around?"

Hongjoong grins, nodding his head. 

"Yup! See you, Seonghwa."

With that, they parted ways; like destiny had predicted. Little does she know, fate has other plans for the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-  
> Hongjoong is trying  
> Seonghwa has some issues & bOY IS SAN TRYING   
> Anywho  
> Feed back is highly appreciated!!   
> Jsjdsnnsmsms  
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Seonghwa?? As the moon?? Oh yes   
> Hongjoong is a bright bby  
> So he's the sun!  
> nYahA  
> This will only be three chapters (unless?? Y'all want more???)   
> But they aren't very long chapters sorry   
> aNYWAYS  
> Feed back is highly appreciated!!!!


End file.
